User talk:Xeno 117/Rtas Jenkins, Spartan S-367 (Xeno 117)
A number of issues: *Unfortunately, the basis of this article is entirely unrealistic. The core concept - that of a Sangheili child raised by a human family and accepted into the human military as one of their own - is implausible and unworkable within site policy. To detail: **Rtas is a Sangheili name. Given the extremely slow progression of Human translation software, it is effectively impossible for a newborn Sangheili to convey its given name to human personnel, especially a marine NCO lacking any sort of translation equipment or experience. ** is a human colony. It was first by Covenant forces in 2531, and subsequently abandoned. At some point it was resettled by non-government personnel (an independent colony), and used to export foodstuffs until it was ultimately glassed by the Covenant when they in 2549. Given the completeness of the Covenant withdrawal following their initial invasion and the eighteen-year gap between that invasion and their return, it is highly unlikely that any sort of outpost would be established. **On that note, Sangheili children are raised at home, usually on ; the presence of a child in a military installation, especially some far-flung and unimportant outpost, is implausible. It simply doesn't work. **The smuggling of any member of a Covenant species - and thereby potentially revealing the location of Earth, a closely guarded secret - would likely constitute treason and incur the most severe of consequences imaginable. There is also the extreme difficulty of smuggling an alien to Earth and getting past the increasingly paranoid Office of Naval Intelligence. ***NOTE: Sierra-117 and company returned to Human space as ordered by the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations, and were not "smuggling" Huragok past any sort of Human customs. **How exactly does a Human go about raising a Sangheili, without access to the normal foodstuffs necessary for Sangheili growth and development? Rtas can't exactly tell Mrs. Jenkins what food will help him grow and what food will poison him or otherwise stunt his growth. **The Office of Naval Intelligence would not tolerate for an instant a Sangheili in a "normal" public school system, let alone allow a Sangheili to move freely in a human settlement. Similarly, I doubt any community would be so understanding and accepting of a member of a species that has killed literally hundreds of millions of humans. ***The same goes for any chance of a Sangheili joining a Human military academy - he would be even more likely to face prejudice, hatred, and rejection under war-time conditions. **Given his supposed entrance into active duty in 2551; it is impossible for Rtas to participate at Harvest, as the campaign ended in 2531. Also, what happens when Covenant Sangheili encounter one of their own fighting alongside the Humans? No explanation is given for this possibility, though with the overall impossibility of it, none need be attempted. **For Rtas to be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, he would likely require a custom-built pod, something the resource-low United Nations Space Command is unlikely to invest in. **They do not make MJOLNIR armor for Sangheili. **Spartan rank is a game stat; unless Rtas is playing Halo 4, he isn't going to have any sort of "spartan rank". Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well... I was under the influence that Realism was thrown out the Window since this is both a HALO and FANFICTION Site. Rtas was found in 2531, 2532 was a Typo. What i forgot to write down was that the Outpost was a visiting Centre, like in Prisons, but for the Army. That rtas's Biological Mother was the one who told david his Name was Rtas after Jenkins promised no harm would befall him. That ONI let Rtas live life like a Human as long as he joined the UNSC. That they reused captured Covenant Drop-pods for him. They made Spartan Armor just for him. Him serveing on Harvest was a Mistake, i meant to put Arcadia. Got mixed up. Actually Spartan Rank doe's exist. It's referanced multiple Times in Canon alongside War Games Training. I'm pretty sure Sangheili can consume most Human Foods without Negative effects. Thank your for not bashing the Pairing of Rtas and Nicole and for your Constructive Critiscm. Xeno 117 (talk) 16:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Contrary to expectation, realism has not gone out the window. While this is indeed Halo Fanon, articles must adhere to established site policies, with special emphasis on adherence to Canon. That being understood, your article is not canon friendly in its current state. To reply to your not-yet-added content: :*The same issues with the presence of a newborn child on an enemy world remain: changing the date by a year and the outpost to a "visitor center" does not fix any previously listed issue. :**Further, the idea that a "visitor center" would be set up in the midst of a battlefield is beyond absurd. :*Ignoring the impossibility of their presence, why would a Sangheili female hand her child over to the enemy? An enemy, I might add, that is considered despicably evil and devoid of morality. Such an act is comparable to a Nazi fanatic giving their child to a Jewish mother in 1941. :*Why would a civilian female be able to speak a human language? How would she be able to? And if she isn't speaking a human language, where did Sergeant Jenkins learn an alien language? How? :*The Office of Naval Intelligence has a reputation for being thoroughly unpleasant and "not nice". They have nothing to gain from allowing a captured alien to grow up unsupervised, while securing the Sangheili and observing his development under close supervision has huge potential. :*Any and all Covenant technology acquired goes into a research lab. Ignoring that for a moment, how does having Rtas use a Covenant drop-pod solve anything? Again we return to the issue of custom construction - there exists no launch system in the UNSC arsenal capable of deploying an alien orbital insertion pod. They can't just toss it out into space and hope for best, so that means custom launch system, which is expensive. Again, why would they bother? And even if they did, how do they go about making a Covenant drop pod usable again? They can't even figure out how to reload or recharge basic Covenant infantry weapons. :*Again, cost comes into play regarding armor. SPARTAN armor is already ludicrously expensive; why would they waste money providing armor for a single alien soldier? :* is an in-game ranking system for Halo 4, and nothing more. :*Being "pretty sure" does not constitute a viable explanation. :These problems must be addressed properly. Thank you for understanding. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Look, i respect the Fact you've got a Job to do, and you're doing it very well, but Rtas is my FIRST Halo Fan-Character, i usualy stick to AvP and Sonic, so that's why there's a few Plotholes, which i intend to resolve, and i'm struggling here to promote what appears to be the only Spartan Elite. So if i could just have some Help in makeing Rtas "Canon-Friendly", i mean, i may have ALL the Halo Games but i'm no Lore Veteren like yourself. Xeno 117 (talk) 20:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That's rather Harse... So i have a Choice... Get rid of Rtas or have my work deleted? ... I have Fan Characters for Sonic, AvP, Resistance, Skyrim, Destroy all Humans and RvB... But i'm supposed to get rid off my First and only Halo FC? ... I intend to stick by my Characters, until the Day i die, no matter the cost... This is who i am. Now... It's your call what happens next, but i am willing to make any Changes as long as Rtas is still the Elite raised by Humanity and trained to become a Spartan. I hope you understand. Xeno 117 (talk) 19:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Can I add that you said that he was accepted by marines despite being an Elite, I find this hard to believe as the Elites are pretty much the face of the Covenant and have been at the front of a lot of human deaths. Also the MJOLNIR armour cost quite a lot of money to create to then spend more to modify it for Elite physiology. The premise is hard to pull off within this universe. Ken Monaci 20:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) That's great to hear, thank you all for your consideration and suggestions for improvement. Xeno 117 (talk) 21:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Very awkward to have an Sangheili being trained into the UNSC Marine Corps. Then to an ODST. Then to a Spartan? Oh geez, imagination these days let the aliens be trained as humanity is so blind whoever they train. Ugh, an awkward imagination don't you think? — 05:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm a little offended by that. Xeno 117 (talk) 00:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Angelica, be careful with your tone. Xeno is learning. Joshua (Talk) 01:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) It is hard to convey Tone with Writing but i suspect that is Sarcasm. I am no learner. I've been writing FF for 2 Years now and i have work on Alien Fanon Wiki, Sonic Fanon Wiki, Zilla Fanon Wiki and The Elder Scrolls Fanon Wiki. Now i've started on this Wiki... And this is the only one i've encountered Trouble on. Xeno 117 (talk) 22:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :The implication that you are "learning" refers not to your overall capability as a writer, but instead your familiarity with our rules and policies. While I acknowledge your right to assert yourself as an experience fan-fiction writer, I take issue with the latter half of your statement. Firstly, I've been unable to find substantial work connected to your username on either Xenopedia or Wikizilla. Secondly, this is pointedly not the first wiki you have encountered "Trouble" on, as evidenced by two blocks (one of which for six months) on Sonic Fanon Wiki, seen here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 23:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Xenopedia is the Canon AvP Wiki, i just talk to my Friends there and visit some Pages. I do have work on Zilla Fanon Wiki look for the Page Godzilla: Miku Unleashed if you're interested. Sonic Fanon Wiki... Those guys are d*cks. I'm ashamed to be in the same Fanbase as them. If you want my AvP work visit Alien Fanon Wiki and search for "Just another Day in the World we live.", "I need a Hero to save me now." and Close Encounters of the clone kind. (Six vs Seven) ... Godzilla: Miku Unleashed and Close Encounters are a work in progress. Xeno 117 (talk) 14:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about what I said earlier. But how would humanity accept a Sangheili on a human colony world? Yeah, Arcadia was glassed in 2531 and the radiations of glassing lasts about 4-7 years because of a spark that makes the place uninhabitable. Though, enlisted with the help of a marine and being adopted by a human. Everyone knows the look of a Sangheili in the mid year of 2540. Well, you can make your own human colony world that can accept aliens and weird things and explain further about why. It would help you about the Elite you added, but I guess you can deepen your information about that. — 03:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, I'm calling NCF on the idea of a romantic relationship between a human and a Sangheili. There is no way in hell that it could be viewed as socially acceptable, especially during a period of extreme tension between the two species following a bitter genocidal war lasting more than a quarter of a century. I'm not going to even bother talking about what the UNSC would do, considering that a Sangheili serving in their ranks is already completely and utterly impossible, but both of them would likely face a dishonorable discharge. Additionally, Sangheili cultural attitudes towards relationships of this nature appear significantly different from that of humans, particularly in the area of gender roles, with Sangheili society being heavily patriarchal, and females being typically expected to act subservient to the "dominant" males. Humans have of course in large part discarded this idea as being archaic (though it sadly continues to be prevalent and accepted amongst certain portions of the population). Ok i'm going to make one final effort here. 1: Rtas was born on Sanghelios. His Biological Mother wanted to show the Father his first Son and since the Battle was in their favor, the Covenant established a temporary Visiting Centre. 2: The Elites could already speak fluent English at the Time, so the Mother could tell Jenkins the Name. 3: Of course O.N.I was pissed but this Elite could be valuable if raised by a Human Society, sure, let's just kill and disect the Baby, like that will help us win the War. 4:I can't stress this enough. The Human Population was informed about Rtas and how he's on their side BUT that don't mean he didn't bullied like Hell. 5: It's not like Rtas had a choice, not only did he want to follow in his Adoptive Father's Footsteps, O.N.I forced the Jenkins to get him enlisted. Yeah, O.N.I's a D*ck. 6: They can reverse Engineer Shield Technology, you don't think they can re-use Covenant Drop-pods BASED on THEIR own Drop-pods? 7: The Covenant will just view him as a Radical Herotic, and get a bit pissy. 8: By combining Elite Tech with Spartan Tech you got the Elite-Spartan Armor! *Insert Zelda aquired Item Tune here* No but seriously, simply by studying Sangheili Armor and configuring Spartan Tech to it, i guess you could get that. 9: This is a Series where a Super Soldier and a Computer have a Romantic Interest in eachother, so, why can't Aliens and Humans have that too? 9.2: Still a better love Story then Twilight. 10: So... Is this the Fanfiction Site, or just a Site for Mainstream Ideas for Sequels? kinda like a Forum. SPECIAL STAGE: Spartans and Elites rock! Combine the two for Badassness. That is all. Xeno 117 (talk) 20:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok then. I'll drop Rtas into my Side Character 'verse. So he'll just make Cameos in my Fanfics from time to time. He'll get larger Roles in Crossovers though. You see the way my Fanfiction works is that these Stories all take place in their respective Universes BUT they can intertwine and connect at some points. A very LARGE representation of this is that my Aliens vs Predator and Sonic work now co-exist in the same Universe and they're now a permanent Crossover. But, i can do Multiverse Stories with expanded Crossovers, so say that Godzilla or The Elder Scrolls would also jump into the Action. Hell. My 2nd Main Sonic Fan Character, Lyc the Wolf, is actually dating Aela the Huntress, who in my TES Fanon Universe is the Dovahkiin. So yeah, Rtas will be like an Easter Egg Character. He may have his biggest Roles in my Red vs Blue Fanfics. Xeno 117 (talk) 16:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Vote for Namespacing For #The author has not altered article in accordance with the above issues and suggested fixes. The time period allowed for this under site police has expired. #The only way this author could break more canon would be to add a thirteenth Halo. Also user has not fixed the issues in the time allotted. Cpl Lucas96 (talk) 22:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC)